


Big Mistake or Not?

by 2hyunBugi



Series: Shy Jonghyun and Charismatic JR, a 2hyun fluff lovestory [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunBugi/pseuds/2hyunBugi
Summary: Jonghyun woke up feeling really bad, a lump in his throat threatening to come out of his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom, puked until he feels weak. He sighed as he flushed the toilet and stand up to lean on the sink. He looks at himself and cursed. “He” did it again.





	Big Mistake or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting here and also about this pair. I hope people will like this. I'm planning to make this into series rather than being multi-chaptered. I got plenty of ideas for this so I hope you'll stick with me.

Jonghyun woke up feeling really bad, a lump in his throat threatening to come out of his mouth. He rushed to the bathroom, puked until he feels weak. He sighed as he flushed the toilet and stand up to lean on the sink. He looks at himself and cursed. “He” did it again. 

His body full of bites and reddish violet marks, this is a total disaster. His hand brushed his newly dyed blue hair and washes his face. Finally realizing that he’s not in his bathroom, he immediately went out and survey the surroundings. The bedroom is extremely big, bigger than his own apartment (and his apartment is pretty big too). He continues to look around until he noticed something moving on the bed where he probably spent the night. He kneeled down, afraid that the stranger might see him, still naked. He sighs in relief when he heared the person snore. He wear his clothes in speed of light and leave the house that is located on the 60th floor of building which makes his walk even faster.

He’s already late for his class, so he just opted to just go home and clean himself. 

\------------------------------------------

Jonghyun is just an ordinary guy (according to him), a timid, genius, anime loving, gamer guy. He prefers to stay indoors if he doesn’t have any class. He only have one friend and he’s satisfied with it. That’s why he’s extremely mad at “him” because it doesn’t even passed in his mind that he’ll wake up naked with someone he doen’t know again, plus his hair is blue for pete’s sake.

Jonghyun look at the mirror and stare at his reflection. “What did you do again?”

The reflection grins at him, “Well, it’s been a while since I went out so I had fun.”

He frowned, “JR, I only allowed you to come out since I’m nervous about the dance competition and you’re a better dancer than me. I didn’t expect that I’ll wake up on a bed with someone I don’t know and my body full of hickeys and bites! AND YOU MADE MY HAIR BLUE!!”

“Jonghyun come on~” He pouted, “You’re already a university student, your hair won’t bother you plus you, I mean us extremely looks hot with this hair. And you need sex life Jonghyun, SEX LIFE.”

“I don’t need it!” Jonghyun threw his toothbrush to the mirror

JR laughed, “You clearly know that I’m just a reflection and if you want to throw something at me, it means to throw something to yourself.”

Jonghyun groaned in irritation, “Whatever….but did we win the competition?”

JR smiled proudly at him, “Of course we did, I asked Ren to record my dance for you to see.” Jonghyun nodded, “Plus with our sexy body and charisma, the judges can’t simply take off their eyes from us.” Jonghyun blused with what JR said. “I’m not sexy nor charismatic, I’m just a weird guy talking to himself.” JR laughed, “Well, that weird guy won the competition and had sex with the hottest man alive.”

“W-what do you mean?” Jonghyun suddenly remembered that he didn’t see the face of the guy he slept with.

“Oh, you didn’t see him? Seriously? After all the things I did.” JR rolled his eyes, “Anyway, I’m sure that you’ll see him again. He can’t get enough of us.” JR winks. 

“I don’t want to see or meet whoever that guy is.”

“Believe me Jonghyun, you will want to see him again, and as I remember you need to submit your report to Doni-seonsaengnim at 5pm~”

Jonghyun grunts, “Why didn’t you tell me about it earlier?”

JR just shrugged and stop talking to him.

He stare at his reflection as Jonghyun and decided to just take a shower fast so he can still reach the deadline in 3 hours.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He’s walking out of the his university, wearing his most boring clothes, a hat to hide his blue hair and mask to cover his face (and probably his whole being). He’s satisfied that his professor still accepted his report even if he’s almost 30 minutes late (curse the traffic and rush hour). He’s already near the gate when he noticed a cool guy leaning on a black Mclaren P1 sports car. As someone who also came from rich family and have an older brother who is extremely crazy about collecting sports car, he knows that the black car near the gate is the most expensive sport car in the world. As he walks closer to the gate, he noticed the godly features of the guy that somehow looks familiar, the pale skin, perfect face features, tall stature and amazing fashion, the guy is no other than Hwang Minhyun, the guy everyone is dreaming of. Multi billionaire businessman that rules that world, like what his mother always say. He fasten his pace, afraid that the stranger might look at him and find him weird since he thinks he’s been looking at him for a long time. He’s already out of the gate, when someone hugged him behind.

“Found ya~” said by the person with his voice sounded like a honey.

Jonghyun wanted to turn and slap whoever that person is but even he struggles, the person behind tighten his hug to him even more. “W-who are you?”  
“Babe, we spend a really passionate night and you forgot the person who made you scream until your voice is this hoarse? How bad of you” The guy turn him around, and his eyes widen us he realized that the guy is the person he’s been staring at earlier. Minhyun removed his hat and mask and give him a quick peck on the lips. He’s been frozen in place, just staring at Minyun.

Minhyun gave him an enchanting smile which he swear will melt all the ice in North and South Pole, “Babe why did you leave without even telling me? Do you know how worried I was that I didn’t do a good job in pleasuring you? Good thing you left your student id, but even if you didn’t I can surely find you”

He’s doomed, Kim Jonghyun is doomed and he’s blaming JR for this. Minhyun is still looking at him, his foxy like eyes surveying his whole body. “What’s up with your clothes today?”

Jonghyun takes a deep breath, “Hwang Minhyun-shi, right? I’m sorry but I don’t know what you’re talking about… I need to go now since I need to submit something to my professor and..” Minhyun laughed at him, “But you just went out of the gate? Are you avoiding me, Babe?”

“It’s not like that, but..” Jonghyun looks down, he doesn’t know what to do anymore… “I just can’t remember you or anything”

Minhyun tilts his head upward, “That’s upsetting since I had a fun night. If that’s the case, why don’t I take you to dinner and let’s talk?”

“But…” Jonghyun is hesitant since he clearly doesn’t know the person infront of him, but the guy is extremely nice to him and he finds it comfortable being with him.

“Please?” Minhyun said frowning, clearly the guy is not used with rejection.

Jonghyun sighs and nodded. “Okay then..”

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Hwang Minhyun brought him to a 5 star hotel with the best restaurant that the guy own. He find his clothes inappropriate and surely even his parents and older brother saw him, they’ll nag at him. The guy is totally a gentleman, taking care of his seat and orders for him since he’s completely clueless with those French cuisine. He rarely attended social gathering that his family went to since socializing is not part of his job as a second child. He’s still grateful that his family let him do anything he wants tho.

Minhyun who’s infront of him, extended his hand for a handshake, “Since you said you can’t remember me and I clearly don’t know why since you don’t look drunk yesterday, I might as well introduce myself to you again. Hello my handsome babe, I’m Hwang Minhyun at your service.” he winks.  
Jonghyun shakes his hand shyly and whispers his name. Minhyun smiled, “I know, I even know who you are even before yesterday. Kim Jonghyun, second child of the owner of Kim Real Estates. I saw you with them before, cute and shy guy. I’m actually surprised of you yesterday.”

“May I know why?” Jonghyun looks at him cutely (without realizing it, he’s born cute okay?)

“Well, like I said the Kim Jonghyun that I know is a cute and shy guy but yesterday you dance so sexily and full of charisma. We looked at each other and I waited for you backstage. You invited be for a drink, and after that I brought you at my home since it seems to be that you want me also.” Minhyun is caressing Jonghyun hand that’s on the table.

Jonghyun cursed JR in his mind and he knows the guy is laughing at him. He can’t look straight at Minhyun at he just want to disappear. Luckily the food arrived and he just stayed silent the whole meal. Good thing that the guy didn’t probe or ask him anything but he knows that the whole time, Minhyun is just looking at him.

After the meal, Minhyun asked him if he want to go for a light drink with him. He wanted to decline him or just ask JR to come out and talk to the guy but JR is not responding to him and he doesn’t want to decline Minhyun since the guy might do something to his parent’s company. 

When he noticed that Jonghyun is internally debating if he’ll come with him, he just pulled the guy to the quite and sophisticated bar of the hotel. He ordered a glass of wine for both of them, not wanting Jonghyun to get drunk and forget about him again. Looking at the him now and remembering his encounter with him yesterday makes him think. The guy who’s playing with the glass of wine in front of him, blushes easily and completely different from the flirty guy he met yesterday. He heard rumors before that the son of the Kim’s is sick mentally. But he also knows that Jonghyun is a genius, based also from the rumors. He suddenly remember one rumor that his cousin told him about Jonghyun, that Jonghyun have two personalities and his cousin encounter the wild one once and he said his name is JR. He smirked as he’s able to put things together in his mind.

“I guess, you’re not able to remember me since the one with me yesterday is JR.”

Jonghyun suddenly stop palying with his glass and look at him shocked, “How did you know?”

“Oh, so I’m right.” Minhyun caressed Jonghyun’s cheeks. “And the rumors about you is also correct.” Jonghyun is shivering in his touch. “Don’t worry I won’t tell your secret.”

“R-really?” Jonghyun is afraid that Minhyun will spread even further this rumor and it might affect his family. He doesn’t want to involve his family to his problems anymore. He knows that the struggles they’ve been thru because of his sickness.

“But in one condition” Minhyun added.

“W-what condition?” Jonghyun bites his lips, not knowing that Minhyun is enjoying the things he do. 

“You’ll become my boyfriend.” Minhyun smiled at him.

Jonghyun thinks for a while, looking at Minhyun’s face. It’s an easy condition and he’s a bit attracted to the guy also. He’s measuring the pros and cons in his head when Minhyun gave him a passionate kiss which he unexpectedly responded to.

When they pulled away with each other, he’s staring at Minhyun’s lips.

“Don’t think, just say yes.”

“Yes…” he said and Minhyun grinned at him. Might as well enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to update twice to thrice a week for this series until I'm satisfied :))  
> I got plenty of stories in stock for 2hyun and Panwink!  
> I used to be a JPOP writer but I've been inlove with 2hyun so much and can't helped but write about them.  
> Angst and Smut are my forte but for this it will be fluffy! 
> 
> I hope I can gain friends in this fandom since I just started being vocal for my love of them this month. I wanna meet fellow 2hyun shippers ^^
> 
> Follow me in Twii, please ;A; wanna have friendssss in this fandom. My username is 2hyunbugifox


End file.
